


Love Again

by baekstars, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baekhyun has an ‘angry chanyeol’ kink, Bratty Baekhyun, Chanyeol has a biting kink, Cockwhore Baekhyun, Crown Prince Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name Calling, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Royal guard Chanyeol, Slight Bondage, Slut Shaming, face fucking, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstars/pseuds/baekstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: As the crown prince, Baekhyun enjoys privileges commoners don’t even dream of. Jewelries, fine food, power, he has it all. But his favorite thing? Being bratty enough to rile up his guard, Park Chanyeol, until he loses his temper and shoves him against the wall, ready to fuck him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 88
Kudos: 1156
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V108
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** A huge thank you to the wonderful mods for organizing this and to my beta for hyping me up for the bare minimum. Hope you enjoy!

As the crown prince, there is not much that Baekhyun can’t have.

He is a good prince; does his job well and is loved by the people and thus, he deems himself deserving of these luxuries.

Therefore, he must have what he desires.

Above all, he desires  _ Park Chanyeol _ . Craves his attention, his gaze, his touch… his love. He longs for it like nothing else and perhaps it is a cruel twist of fate that the guard seems adamant on giving him none of these things.

Baekhyun is not used to being denied.

They first meet when toddler Baekhyun can barely walk. His mother laughs at how he is instantly smitten with the general’s son and how Chanyeol, who has four years on him, readily devotes his time to play with the young prince between lessons and sword practice.

Growing up, they are inseparable. For Baekhyun, his day starts and ends with Chanyeol. They practice together, they have riding lessons together and the King even lets Chanyeol join them for meals.

The only time they separate is when Baekhyun has to attend his daily, private lessons and during the night.

As thick as thieves they are, Baekhyun is devastated when Chanyeol turns eighteen and has to leave for the war in the West.

Baekhyun, at fourteen, is inconsolable. He fakes sickness to escape his lessons and stays in his room for three days after Chanyeol informs him of leaving in a week.

On the third day, the guard stays with him. He makes promises both of them know are not his to make.

_ “I promise; I promise I will come back. Do not cry, alright? You are the crown prince, do  _ not _ let anyone see you cry.” _

Chanyeol leaves.

Years pass.

Baekhyun, with duties of his own, eventually moves on from the pain of losing his dear friend.

Three summers later, he still feels a twist in his heart whenever his mind conjures up an image of a dimpled smile, but the grief is not as earth shattering as it was in the beginning.

His only wish remains that wherever Chanyeol is, he is safe.

The war worsens.

The king and his generals travel to the west with an army of three thousand and for the next four years, Baekhyun has to keep the empire stable with the help of his mother, the queen regent.

News of victory comes in the form of a raven.

A month later, the king returns.

That day, with the sun high in the sky and the town washed in celebratory red at the King’s return, Baekhyun thinks of Chanyeol for the first time in months. Perhaps years.

The streets are littered with hundreds of people, waiting behind stone barricades and a line of royal guards to watch the King and his generals pass through the city gates.

Baekhyun, seated on a white steed is at the head of the welcoming party and the first thing his eyes seek after making certain his father seems well is to look for his old friend.

Predictably, he does not find Chanyeol among the twenty or so people. Baekhyun doesn’t know what rank Chanyeol occupies in the army at present and it is not unexpected for him to not be among the King’s party.

Much later, after the celebrations and the banquet, Baekhyun seeks out Chanyeol’s father, the general, and inquires about his son.

_ “Is he alive?” _

Seven summers have passed and yet, the thought of Chanyeol departing from this world while Baekhyun lived on unaware… the feeling is not pleasant.

General Park smiles, pride shining so clearly in his eyes.  _ “The war might be over but there are countless small cities and towns holding our people hostage. Chanyeol volunteered to lead the party and resolve all the remaining scuffles.” _

Two days before Baekhyun’s twenty-fourth birthday, Park Chanyeol returns as an entirely different person.

Long gone is his clumsy, playful friend who would throw his head back on a loud laugh before Baekhyun even finished saying the joke. In his place is a tall, broad-shouldered, stoic man with a hard gaze and a permanent scowl on his face.

Baekhyun has never wished more to be bent over the nearest surface and fucked silly as he does now.

To his credit, before he asks the guard if he would be interested in fucking him, Baekhyun does try to become friends again.

_ “It is inappropriate for us to be friends, Your Highness.” _

_ “Is it also inappropriate if I ask you to put your cock inside my ass?” _

For nearly six months, Baekhyun uses every trick under the belt to lure the rigid man into his bed but Chanyeol is immovable. He will scoff, glare and on occasion, bodily remove Baekhyun’s wandering hands.

Baekhyun would have given up had he  _ known _ Chanyeol is not interested.

But for all his frowns and scowls, Chanyeol does a substantially poor job of concealing the way his gaze lingers on the open collar of Baekhyun’s training garb. Or the way the tips of his ears turn red when Baekhyun plasters himself to his body in the middle of sparring.

Baekhyun’s favorite, perhaps, is when he turns around and manages to catch the guard’s eyes quickly move away- if Baekhyun walks with an extra swing to his hips after that, no one has to know.

Riling Chanyeol up is entertaining but it is also awfully frustrating when Baekhyun is not getting fucked at the end of the day. He refuses to lie with his old lovers and only wishes for Chanyeol’s touch.

It is the day Sehun comes to visit that the gods of fortune finally smile down at Baekhyun.

Sehun is a good friend (they have slept together in the past but it was only for the sake of experimenting) and they have a rather easy friendship.

He recently returned from a trip to the North and they have not seen each other in nearly two years. Therefore, Baekhyun tells the maids to let everyone know he will not be attending training today and that no one is to disturb him.

They spend the day in Baekhyun’s rooms catching up and Baekhyun  _ maybe _ spends half of it complaining about the guard who refuses to fuck him.

Sehun leaves just before midnight and Baekhyun decides to get some fresh air as he has been in his room all day.

He runs into Chanyeol in the hallway.

_ Right outside his rooms. _

“Oh my,” Baekhyun leans against the wall beside his door, pleasantly surprised to see Chanyeol at this time of the night. “If I did not know any better, I would think you were looking for me.”

“My prince,” he bows and it seems stiffer than usual. “You were not present for your morning or evening training.”

Baekhyun smirks,  _ this will be fun _ .

“I was not.”

It took a significant amount of time but now Baekhyun is an expert at studying Park Chanyeol. All his small tics and tells that would strike as insignificant to most people, Baekhyun notices them with eager satisfaction.

He knows, from the slight clench to his jaw and the way one of his hands is gripping his sword belt, that Chanyeol is getting agitated.

_ And Baekhyun has barely even spoken. _

“Your father His Highness has assigned me the responsibility of training you and it is unbecoming of you as a prince to forego both of your sessions.”

“Chanyeol.” He drags the name out. “I met my friend after a long time today and I am sure father would not mind if I took a personal day to… get reacquainted with Sehun.”

Chanyeol’s gaze narrows.

“Your Highness, I do not presume it would have been hard to take out a few hours from your day to attend your daily training.”

He knows, he  _ knows _ Chanyeol must be dying to discipline him.

So what can Baekhyun do but rile him up further?

“But Chanyeol,” he pouts. “Even if I managed to extract myself out of Sehun’s warm presence, I would have been in no position to train.”

Chanyeol’s eyes sharpen.

Baekhyun slumps against the wall just the slightest. “My back is aching terribly. Next time Sehun visits, I will convince him to take a break and get some fresh air in between.”

This is not untrue.

Baekhyun’s back is sore from sitting all day long.

Chanyeol doesn't need to know that.

The guard’s grip on his sword belt tightens to the point that his knuckles turn white.

_ Baekhyun would love to have that strong grip around any part of his body- he is not picky. _

“Baekhyun,” He hisses. “I hope you are not implying what I think you are.”

The crown prince straightens, a soft breath leaving his lips at the sound of Chanyeol saying his name. The last time he heard it was more than ten years ago with Chanyeol on a brown steed, waving enthusiastically and yelling from about thirty feet away.

_ “Baekhyun! I will see you soon!” _

It has been a long time since then but Baekhyun remembers it so very clearly.

Now, as the name falls from the guard’s lips again, the tone could not be more different. It sounds like a barely restrained warning and Baekhyun feels his cock jerk in response.

“My dear Chanyeol,” He makes his voice extra sticky. “I am afraid I don’t understand what you mean.”

Baekhyun realizes what will happen moments before it does and he does nothing to stop it. In fact, he welcomes the harsh grip around his wrists as Chanyeol pins him to the wall.

“Your Highness.” The guard whispers and his voice holds none of the respect the title requires. “Do not play games with me.”

Baekhyun feels his breath stutter.

The last six months have consisted entirely of the crown prince chasing after Chanyeol and trying to entice him with his teasing words and shameless actions. This is, by far, the strongest reaction he has received from the guard.

Baekhyun loves to provoke the beast.

He pushes his chin in the air, their lips separated by a breath only. “Who says it is a game?”

The fingers on his wrists tighten. “Did you let Oh Sehun fuck you?”

Baekhyun draws in a trembling breath, his heart hammering against his chest. The words are not exceedingly crass but coming from the highly esteemed Park Chanyeol, whose reputation is as pristine as ice, they sound especially vulgar.

_ Baekhyun wants to hear more. _

“What if I did?”

There is a slight tremor in Chanyeol’s body as he presses himself close until they are plastered from their chests to legs. The guard is wearing light armor and the hard leather digs into Baekhyun’s skin, his soft robes being the only barrier between them.

Everything about Chanyeol’s countenance screams a barely restrained fury but when he opens his mouth to speak, only a single word is uttered in the calmest tone Baekhyun has ever heard him use.

“ _ Whore _ .”

Baekhyun shudders.

Heart racing wildly, hands trembling in Chanyeol’s grasp and breath stuttering, Baekhyun’s mind empties itself of all thoughts.

_ Whore. _

The word repeats itself in his head multiple times and Baekhyun can not  _ fathom _ the way he feels. Park Chanyeol, a high-ranking royal guard, is nevertheless, a mere guard. Calling  _ His Highness the crown prince, _ Byun Baekhyun, such a derogatory term… there is no punishment less than being publicly hanged.

Yet, Baekhyun feels the simmering arousal that is always lingering just beneath the surface in the presence of Chanyeol.

“Wh-what did you just call me?”

Chanyeol is so close, the only thing Baekhyun can see is his eyes. The brown orbs reflect a mixture of rage and want and Baekhyun knows, had it been someone else, the crown prince would have executed the man himself.

But it’s Chanyeol. The little boy he grew up with and the man he has in his heart and wishes to have inside his body.

And that difference is all that matters.

“A whore.” The guard repeats. “Is that not what you are? Lusting after me for months only to fall in bed with the first available man.”

_ Oh. _

Baekhyun spent  _ months _ trying to lure this man his way. He used words and actions that would make the king and queen cover their faces with shame and yet, nothing worked on Chanyeol. He can not  _ believe _ , this is what made the guard finally snap.

Baekhyun’s lips curl up in a delightful smirk. He felt off balance only moments prior but suddenly, all his confidence is back.

“Chanyeol.” He all but purrs. “Sehun was there long before you came back. In fact… he was the first man to ever be inside me.”

The growl that rips through Chanyeol is enough to set Baekhyun’s nerves on fire and he doesn’t even have the time to decide what to say next that might rile up the guard even more when he finds his lips sealed with the force of Chanyeol’s kiss.

For a short moment, Baekhyun is stunned motionless. He did not imagine their first kiss to happen in such circumstances but-

_ Chanyeol is kissing him _ .

If his heart was racing before, now it’s galloping at a dangerous pace as Baekhyun tries to contain his glee. Chanyeol’s lips are harsh and unforgiving as he pries the prince’s mouth open with his probing tongue and Baekhyun  _ almost _ lets himself succumb to the desire.

However, he is a brat above everything else and he would not let Chanyeol have it so easy.

Baekhyun wrenches his lips away and finds the guard’s wild gaze narrowed at him. Chanyeol’s lips are red and wet and Baekhyun wants to dive right back in. It is with utmost restraint that he holds himself back and lets out a dramatic gasp.

“Park Chanyeol, do you have no shame?” The urge to smirk is unbearable but Baekhyun is skilled at controlling his expressions. “Forcing yourself on the crown prince right outside his rooms?”

Chanyeol’s expression does not change and it’s clear he doesn’t buy this act. Instead, he tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s wrists and tugs his arms over his head to pin them against the wall with one hand. Using his now free hand, he grasps Baekhyun’s jaw in a rough hold.

“Your Highness.” The words are whispered against his lips, warm puffs of breath hitting the sensitive skin. “Do not pretend that is not exactly what you want.”

Baekhyun is not given the chance to argue as Chanyeol traps him in another kiss, this one even more harsh and bruising. The guard’s fingers hold his jaw in place, maneuvering the angle to his own liking and pushing their lips together without an ounce of restraint.

Baekhyun is kissed so thoroughly, he loses himself in the feeling and when Chanyeol pulls back just the slightest to take his bottom lip between his teeth and bite down hard enough to the point of pain, Baekhyun can  _ not _ hold back the moan that leaves him.

He feels the tremble in his body, the throbbing in his lower lip and the desire pooling deep in his gut. Lost as he is in the nearly overwhelming sensations, it takes him a moment to realize the way the guard is suddenly stiff against him.

Then he hears it.

The sound of footsteps.

Chanyeol, bless him, reacts before Baekhyun realizes what’s happening and pulls open the door to Baekhyun’s room before dragging him inside and closing it quickly but silently behind them. He then proceeds to press Baekhyun against the wall, in the same position as they were before but this time, his free hand wraps around the prince’s waist.

The footsteps stop right outside his door and after several moments of complete silence, the voice of a man calls out.

“Your highness, are you alright?”

It’s Jongin. One of Baekhyun’s personal guards.

“Prince Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol leans in, lips pressed to Baekhyun’s ear. “Answer him.”

“J-Jongin-” Baekhyun clears his throat. “Everything is alright.”

Chanyeol drags his lips down to stop at his earlobe and  _ bites _ . The crown prince barely manages to hold back his gasp.

“Are you certain, Your Highness?” Jongin, as always, is insistent. “I heard… an unusual noise.”

Chanyeol moves further down, nosing at the collar of Baekhyun’s robes.

“Oh- that, I… I tripped and fell…” He forces a laugh. “That must be the noise you heard.”

Chanyeol blows a breath over the sensitive skin right under Baekhyun’s jaw and then bites-  _ hard _ . It sends tiny sparks down the Crown prince’s spine and this time he can’t hold back the small moan that leaves him.

“Your Highness?!” Jongin’s voice sounds closer. “Shall I call for the healer?”

“No!” Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol bites the same spot again. “I- I mean, I am alright. There is no need to call the healer. I will see you tomorrow Jongin, have a pleasant night.”

Clearly dismissed, Jongin has no choice but to leave and Baekhyun waits until the sound of footsteps fades away before turning to look at Chanyeol.

Afraid that the interruption might have given the guard time to rein in his anger, Baekhyun puts on his snarkiest smile. “I have to admit… I am rather disappointed.” He sighs. “Is that all you have? Sehun would have-”

Again, Chanyeol doesn’t let him finish. His hand on Baekhyun’s waist tightens and his mouth crashes against the Prince’s lips in a bruising kiss. Chanyeol’s tongue forces its way inside Baekhyun’s mouth, licking into it with long, deep strokes.

For one short moment, Baekhyun is paralyzed. His hands are pinned above his head, body pressed to the wall and Chanyeol-  _ Chanyeol is kissing him like he wants him to forget everything else. _

The crown prince is not as innocent as everyone thinks. He has his fair share of forbidden kisses and touches. And yet, he has never been kissed the way Park Chanyeol is kissing him.

Never been kissed so thoroughly that every breath is stolen from his lungs and every thought is extracted out of his mind- leaving him pliant against the wall and at the mercy of this man.

When Chanyeol pulls back, they are both breathless and panting against each other’s lips. “That- that was better.” Baekhyun licks his bruised lips and his tongue accidently encounters Chanyeol’s thumb, his large hand still holding the Prince in place. The taste is salty and sends small tingles of pleasure down Baekhyun’s spine.

He does it again. This time with more intent as he presses the tip of his tongue to the side of Chanyeol’s thumb.

“But I must say,” Baekhyun smiles. “Definitely not the best I have had. Perhaps… in the top three?”

Baekhyun can’t understand  _ why _ but the look of pure rage on Chanyeol’s face does something to him. It makes him feel light-headed, makes his heart speed up in anticipation- what will the guard do? How angry can Baekhyun make him?

He knows Chanyeol would never actually  _ hurt _ him and that thought makes everything all the more exciting.

Instead of another rough kiss, Chanyeol uses his grip on Baekhyun’s jaw to pull his face forward while his other hand moves from the prince’s waist to the front of his robes. Before he knows what is happening, Chanyeol has already gotten rid of the sash holding his robes close and the silk parts open easily to reveal the thin, one piece, cotton inner robe.

“What-what are you doing?”

Baekhyun sounds breathless and  _ hopeful _ and he doesn’t know what he will do if this doesn’t end with Chanyeol’s cock in his ass.

“My prince,” Chanyeol hisses against his lips. “If you act like a  _ whore _ then I will treat you like one.”

The guard’s hand trails down to rub at Baekhyun’s straining cock and the Prince  _ knows _ he is already leaking. Countless men have touched like him like this countless times before, but the way Chanyeol touches him, the way his hand covers the entirety of Baekhyun’s hardness and the way he applies just the slightest of pressure is enough for him to moan and shiver as if it’s his very first time.

And there was that word again,  _ whore _ .

Baekhyun feels lightheaded and the only thing his mind can focus on is the way Chanyeol’s lips form the shape of the words.

“And how,” The prince asks, breathless. “How do you treat a whore?”

Instead of answering, Chanyeol pulls back. His hands retract from where they are holding Baekhyun pinned against the wall but before the crown prince can protest, Chanyeol takes hold of Baekhyun’s inner robe and rips it into two from the collar to the hem.

Baekhyun is… dumbfounded.

The sheer show of strength makes him whimper and he doesn’t even have the time to process it before Chanyeol tugs off his expensive outer robe and the tattered remains of the inner one and carelessly throws them on the floor.

The crown prince, Byun Baekhyun stands stark naked in front of the illustrious royal guard, Park Chanyeol who is looking at him as if he is contemplating eating him up.

Baekhyun wishes he would.

Chanyeol’s eyes move from his flushed chest to his leaking cock and Baekhyun feels it twitch at the attention. Feeling like he would  _ die _ if the guard doesn’t touch him this  _ instant _ , Baekhyun leans back against the wall and uses the full force of his seduction.

“Not that I dislike it but, is that all you plan to do?” He twists his lips up in a smirk he  _ knows _ drives Chanyeol insane. “Just look?”

Chanyeol, a man of actions rather than words, throws Baekhyun over his shoulder in one swift move and all the prince can do is gasp.

“What are you doing?”

Chanyeol carries him through the parlor, the tearoom, past his private dining area and to the wooden door that opens to his bedchamber all without a single word.

Baekhyun should feel embarrassed, he should be  _ angry _ . The crown prince should not be thrown,  _ naked, _ over someone’s shoulder and carried like a sack of potatoes. Yet, the humiliation he feels only makes his arousal soar higher. Makes him squirm in Chanyeol’s hold, trying his best to rub his straining cock against the leather-clad shoulder of the guard.

Suddenly, a large hand lands right on his butt and squishes one full mound. “Stop moving.” Baekhyun can barely hear him over the rush he feels at that hand so close to where he has wanted it for  _ months _ . However, goading Chanyeol comes as second nature to him so he pushes his ass back against the tight hold and moans.

“What if I do not?”

“Then, I will leave you here to fend for yourself.”

That is enough for him to halt his movements and let Chanyeol push the door open. He doesn’t halt his mouth though.

“Who would have thought Park Chanyeol is shameless enough to tear off the crown prince’s robes and carry his naked self over his shoulder?” It is rather hard to talk with his head upside down but Baekhyun would not let something so insignificant distract him from hassling Chanyeol. “You must have been dying to do this for a long time, correct?”

Chanyeol grabs his waist with both hands and Baekhyun feels his breath knocked out of his chest when he is thrown unceremoniously on the bed.

“Your majesty should be careful with his words.” There is an edge of danger in his voice and it makes Baekhyun shiver in anticipation. How far can he push Chanyeol, he wonders. What will happen when his carefully crafted control breaks?

This is already the most unhinged Baekhyun has ever seen him but how much more can he get?

Thankfully, the crown prince now has a way to find out.

“Are you always this slow?” he sighs as he watches Chanyeol unfasten his sword belt and place the weapon carefully on the floor. “Sehun always gets right into it. He doesn’t let me breathe for a second.”

(This is not untrue. They were both youthful and impatient when they slept together all those years ago.)

Predictably, Chanyeol’s gaze narrows and he takes off his bracers and leather jerkin inhumanely fast before pushing open Baekhyun’s legs and climbing between them. He leans in close to tug at the prince’s lower lip with his teeth and bites down hard enough for the man underneath him to cry out loud.

“My prince, if you mention that name one more time...”

Baekhyun can  _ not _ put into words the rush he feels at the way Chanyeol is glaring down at him. He turns his smirk up a notch. “Oh, are you referring to  _ Sehun _ ?”

Chanyeol grabs his hair and angles Baekhyun’s face up harshly, causing delicious spikes of pain on the prince’s scalp. He opens his mouth on a moan only to have a tongue shoved inside, and have the breath kissed out of him.

The guard’s knee presses insistently against Baekhyun’s arousal while his lips nip their way down his neck, leaving a plethora of stinging bites in its wake. One particular bite right over his pulse is especially harsh as Chanyeol digs his teeth into Baekhyun’s skin almost as if he wants to draw out blood.

The jolt of pain goes straight to his cock and Baekhyun presses back against the knee lodged between his legs. Chanyeol doesn’t linger and his lips travel further down, kissing and biting Baekhyun’s collarbones like his life depends on it.

“Are you-” The crown prince groans when the guard bites on the swell of his chest. “Are you even human? Biting me like that-”

He loses his voice on a loud whine, Chanyeol’s teeth digging into the soft, flushed skin before he pulls back to look up at Baekhyun. His gaze is wild with just an edge of the burning anger and  _ Baekhyun has never seen anyone more beautiful _ .

“And what of it?” Chanyeol grits out. “I will bite you until every single inch of your body is covered with my marks… until you forget the touch of another man… until I ruin you for everyone else.”

Baekhyun whimpers.

He can’t help the shiver that goes through his body or the aching desire that takes over him.

He should tease and talk back. He should hassle the guard and rile him up as usual. But, the only thing he can do is clench around the emptiness in his cunt and whimper pathetically under the scrutiny of Chanyeol’s intense gaze.

“What, nothing to say now?” The corner of Chanyeol’s mouth tilts up in the smallest form of a smirk and the sight is so unexpectedly beautiful, Baekhyun bucks against the knee on his crotch and bites his already bruised lips to hold back the embarrassing sounds threatening to spill out.

Chanyeol resumes the biting, sucking the soft skin into his warm mouth and stroking it with his tongue. He takes a nipple between his lips, kissing and biting until it is red, puffy and wet.

All Baekhyun can do is cry at every tug of his sharp teeth, every stroke of his burning tongue and every press of his contrastingly soft lips. Chanyeol’s name is a broken chant on his lips but the guard doesn’t stop. He only pauses to move to the other nipple and graciously repeats the same ministrations.

“Chanyeol-”

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he wants to pull the man closer or push him away as he nips at the same patch of skin again and again. As promised, Chanyeol leaves his marks everywhere from his chest to his belly and hip bones before pausing to nuzzle at his navel.

He digs his tongue into Baekhyun’s belly button, making the prince arch his back off the mattress with his lips falling open in a long, drawn out moan.

No one has done this before. No one has worshipped Baekhyun’s body like this before. No one has kissed him like this before. The prince has never let anyone.

He has never let anyone leave the marks of their love on his skin. With others, it is rather straightforward. Baekhyun wants cock and kisses and his partners are aware of that. They are aware of the fact that while they are allowed to touch anywhere they like, kiss anywhere they like; they are not allowed to dig their fingers in, they are not allowed to scrape their teeth across skin.

It is different with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun wants those marks. He wants the evidence of Chanyeol on his body to last for days. He wants to wake up tomorrow with handprints on his hips, soreness in his back and  _ every inch of his skin covered with the indentation of Chanyeol’s teeth _ .

“Chanyeol- h-hurry-” Sharp teeth dig into the inside of his thigh and Baekhyun realizes with an embarrassing moan that he is close. Just from all of this, he is close to orgasm.

Chanyeol looks up from between his legs, his lips red and wet. “His majesty needs to learn patience.”

Aroused out of his mind, Baekhyun still finds it in himself to smirk at the guard. “Perhaps you can teach me.”

He receives one of those lovely glares in return. “Bold of you to assume there is a chance I would let  _ anyone else _ teach you.”

He dives right back in, moving to the untouched thigh and leaving it with matching red, blooming marks. Baekhyun’s pleas for  _ more _ and  _ hurry _ fall on deaf ears and there is absolutely nothing he can do but take it as Chanyeol brings him impossibly close to the edge without even touching his cock  _ or _ cunt.

Abruptly, Chanyeol pulls away. He sits back on his knees and lets his gaze travel the length of the prince’s naked body. Baekhyun wonders what he sees; he wonders what kind of picture he makes. Flushed skin covered in reds and browns? Labored breaths and quivering limbs?

In any case, it is rather clear, from the smug tilt to his lips and the satisfied glint in his eyes, the guard likes the vision Baekhyun makes.

“I wonder,” Baekhyun relaxes back into the mattress, lips pulled up in a smirk. “How long has the reputable Park Chanyeol wanted to do this? To throw away the royal protocol and his duties and put his teeth all over the crown prince’s body? Was it that day I first asked you to put your cock inside me? Or, perhaps-”

His mouth is sealed shut with sharp teeth against his lips and Baekhyun decides it is high time Chanyeol uses his cock to shut him up instead. However, before he can propose his reasonable judgement, a large hand suddenly takes hold of his neglected cock and squeezes it in a way that dances just on the verge of pain.

Baekhyun almost tips over the edge.

Probing his mouth open with his tongue, Chanyeol distracts the prince just enough that he doesn’t notice the guard’s hand moving further down and Baekhyun has no time to prepare when one long, thick finger plunges inside his hole.

_ His tight, dry and untouched hole. _

Baekhyun cries out.

Chanyeol freezes.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh, no. _

For one short moment, it is deathly quiet in the crown prince’s bedchamber and he can hear the ragged sounds of his own breathing and the noticeable absence of Chanyeol’s.

Suddenly, in a flurry of movements, Chanyeol pulls back and away until he is sitting at the foot of the bed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“ _ You did not sleep with him. _ ”

His tone is not accusing and it makes Baekhyun panic more than if it was. He did not know, when he first teased Chanyeol by implying he slept with Sehun, it would end with him naked and writhing underneath the man he has wanted for so long.

It was a joy to discover how it affected Chanyeol and his tightly leashed control.

_ However, Baekhyun did not think this far. _

“I-” He sits up but does nothing to cover his body. “I never said I did. You only assumed.”

“You- you said-” The flash of anger in his gaze only serves to fuel the arousal in the air. “You said he was the first… the first man-”

He cuts himself off and his unwillingness to repeat those words makes the prince’s mischievous streak spike up but he makes a valiant effort to hold back his teasing and focus on the seriousness of the situation.

“That was years ago. I have not been intimate with him since then. In fact,” Baekhyun hopes his sincerity is conveyed through his tone-  _ he does not want to fuck this up _ . “In fact, I have not been intimate with anyone since you returned.”

The immediate relief on the guard’s face is rather comical but before Baekhyun has the chance to comment on it, Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he visibly flinches.

“What-”

“I… I called you a- a  _ whore _ .”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Chanyeol is clambering out of the bed and in a moment of panic, Baekhyun throws himself on the guard.

“I liked it!”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, as he lies flat against the mattress with Baekhyun straddling his hips. “Your highness-”

“Of course, I would never let you call me that in the presence of anyone else and of course I would never tolerate it if you said it… said it in all seriousness but-” He gulps, throat suddenly dry. “I  _ liked _ it. Here, with you touching me, I liked it. It makes me want to let you do whatever you wish to do to me.”

He feels oddly vulnerable, sitting naked on top of the man he has known since before he knew how to speak. But, he has come this far and Baekhyun has never backed down from going after what he wants.

“I like you, Park Chanyeol. I liked you when we were children and I like you even more now. And I know-” He reaches behind blindly and easily finds the guard’s half hard cock straining against his trousers. “ _ I know _ , at least physically, you want me too. So if you do not fuck me this instant, I swear upon the Gods I will-”

He doesn’t know what he would have said and he is immensely grateful when Chanyeol grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him down in the softest, sweetest kiss they have shared so far. Baekhyun melts into the embrace, letting Chanyeol take his whole weight as he kisses back as enthusiastically as the man underneath him.

His cock, which has remained hard throughout their talk, jerks against Chanyeol’s covered abdomen and the guard trails his free hand down the length of Baekhyun’s body before stopping at his bottom. The prince shivers as the fingers dig into the soft skin and-  _ why is his cunt still empty? _

“Is that a yes?” He smirks down at the guard. “Does this mean you will fuck me?”

Chanyeol tugs him down and takes his bottom lips between his teeth. “ _ Baekhyun _ , patience.”

Half a minute later Baekhyun is back to lying on the mattress with his head on the pillow while Chanyeol stares at him from the foot of the bed,  _ except _ , this time the guard is slowly stripping. He gets rid of his cotton shirt and the white undershirt and for the first time, Baekhyun has the privilege of looking at all those ripped muscles in their naked glory.

Baekhyun wants to touch.

He wants to run his tongue along every bit of that skin.

He reaches out with his hands as Chanyeol moves closer but before Baekhyun gets the chance to have his hands on that delicious span of  _ beautiful _ skin, the guard grabs both of his wrists and tugs them over his head.

“Chanyeol?”

One hand holding him down, Chanyeol uses his free hand to untie the belt around his trousers and Baekhyun watches, eyes wide, as the guard uses the belt to tie the prince’s wrists to the headboard.

He looks down at Baekhyun after making sure the knot is secured.

“Good?” His gaze is questioning and Baekhyun knows he would have his hands free the moment he says  _ no _ .

_ He doesn’t want to say no _ .

Baekhyun has never been tied like this before and he did not even know he would like it but something about Chanyeol doing it to him makes his skin burn and makes him want to spend every waking moment like this.

Tied to his bed, at the mercy of Chanyeol. The guard could do whatever he wanted and Baekhyun would be helpless to stop him. Helpless to do anything but take what is given.

_ It makes him feel lightheaded and stupidly giddy. _

“G-good.”

Chanyeol leans down to plant a quick kiss over his bruised lips before quickly pulling away and moving closer. Baekhyun doesn’t understand what is happening until Chanyeol is straddling his chest, keeping his entire weight on his knees, and his crotch is level with Baekhyun’s face.

The prince feels his mouth watering as Chanyeol puts one large hand inside his loosened trousers and pulls his cock out.

It is thick and long and from this close, it looks impossibly massive. Baekhyun’s mouth falls open even before Chanyeol shifts to press the tip of his cock to his lips.

“Suck.” He commands, voice just on the verge of breathless. “If you do well, maybe I will fuck you…  _ whore _ .”

Baekhyun moans.

He is not quite sure if it was because of the demanding tone or being called a whore. Perhaps both. Not wanting to waste a single moment, Baekhyun swipes his tongue across the tip to get the first taste.

It is salty and perfect and the Prince opens his mouth wider while lifting his head off the pillow to take the head into his mouth. The hitch in Chanyeol’s breath is all the motivation he needs to start sucking as earnestly as he can, swirling his tongue at the bottom part and basking in the heady taste.

His gaze shifts to find Chanyeol’s face who looks back at him with dark eyes, pupils blown wide and lips parted. Baekhyun winks up at him before continuing to suck, trying his best to move his head up and down in this position.

Before long, he finds a hand tangled in his hair as Chanyeol pushes his head down on the pillow and moves closer to hover over him. “Tap on the headboard with your knuckles.”

Baekhyun follows without question and the sound echoes in the bedchamber, loud and clear.

“Do that, if you want me to stop.” Chanyeol guides his cock back to his mouth, which falls open on reflex. “Understood?”

Baekhyun nods. “Yes.”

Chanyeol proceeds to fuck his mouth.

It is dirty and messy and Baekhyun’s bruised lips sting painfully as they stretch on the girth and yet, it is quite possibly the best thing Baekhyun has ever experienced.

“Do you know,” Chanyeol groans, slowing the speed of his thrusts. “How long and how  _ often _ I have wanted to do this?”

Baekhyun can only moan around the length in his mouth.

“Every time you opened that snarky mouth of yours.” Chanyeol’s fingers tighten in his hair as he stares down at the prince. “Every single time you made unnecessary remarks over everything… I wanted to push you down on your knees and force my cock down your throat.”

_ I wish you had _ , Baekhyun wants to say. He sucks harder in response, the words going straight to his cock, which lies in a pool of its own precum.

“A whore.” His thrusts pick up speed again. “That is what you are. Strutting around the palace halls in your silk robes, doing whatever you want, disregarding sword practices to reacquaint with your  _ friend _ . I want to bend you over the barricades in the training field and fuck you for everyone to see.”

Baekhyun whines, aroused beyond belief. Such brazen words in Chanyeol’s voice make his body quiver, making him want to surrender himself completely to the guard.

_ Makes him want to be the whore Chanyeol claims he is _ .

“You would like that, huh?” Chanyeol uses the grip on his hair to pull his head up on his cock. “Have everyone see how His Majesty the crown prince is a cockwhore.”

Baekhyun feels dizzy.

Tied to the bed, helpless, as Chanyeol fucks in and out of his mouth while saying words Baekhyun could never have imagined he would hear from the guard’s mouth… it is absolutely  _ marvelous _ .

Baekhyun can  _ not _ stop moaning. His mouth hurts and his throat feels raw but seeing the blissed-out look on Chanyeol’s face and hearing his short, breathless groans, there is nothing else Baekhyun would rather do.

Chanyeol slows to a stop and unhurriedly, he extracts his hard cock out of Baekhyun’s warm mouth. The prince whines at the loss but, tied as he is, there is nothing he can do as Chanyeol pulls back and away. Before he can voice his protests, the guard leans down to kiss his swollen lips.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” He whispers the words into his mouth.

“Yes- please,  _ yes _ .”

Fortunately, Baekhyun keeps a small vial of oil beside his bed and Chanyeol only has to reach out and grab it before coating his fingers in the liquid and rubbing them all around the prince’s hole. Baekhyun bites back the demand to hurry; he is so used to everyone always listening to him but knows it would only cause Chanyeol to further slow down.

When the first finger breaches past his rim and plunges inside all the way to the base knuckle, Baekhyun doesn’t know whether to cry in relief or pain.

Chanyeol’s finger is thicker  _ and _ longer than Baekhyun’s and it causes a delicious ache inside his cunt. The guard slowly opens him up, adding another finger when Baekhyun relaxes at the intrusion. The prince was not expecting to be treated so gently and only after he knows he has been stretched enough, he does what he knows best.

“Is that all?” He looks up at Chanyeol who is busy watching his fingers go in and out of the prince’s tight hole. “All that talk and this is what you give me?”

The guard looks up, gaze narrowing into a glare when he spots the smirk on Baekhyun’s lips.

“I want your cock, Chanyeol.” He licks his lips, eyes momentarily shifting down to look at the said appendage. “Your fingers are lovely but they are not enough for-”

Chanyeol kisses him.

He licks into Baekhyun’s mouth with deep strokes while his fingers quicken their pace inside him. He angles his thrusts upwards and before long, the tips of his digits brush that sweet spot inside Baekhyun that has the prince moaning into the kiss.

Chanyeol attacks that spot with a fervent pace.

Baekhyun is left crying and whining as the guard digs his fingers into his prostate at every inward thrust. “Chanyeol you-”

He adds another finger.

Baekhyun feels full and wonders how it will feel to have Chanyeol’s cock inside instead. “Chanyeol, th-that’s enough…”

The guard doesn’t even falter. In fact, the speed and the force of his thrusts increases and-  _ Baekhyun finds himself hovering at the edge again. _

“I am- I am cl-close.” His body is chasing the high while his mind is trying to rationalize not to give in. He can not come like this. “Chanyeol! I will- I will come if you do not s-stop.”

Chanyeol pulls back just enough so he can meet the prince’s gaze. “Are you certain? I thought my  _ lovely _ fingers were not enough?”

The prince gasps. “Are you… are you  _ teasing _ me?”

_ That is Baekhyun’s job. _

“You will come on my fingers.” Chanyeol halts his movements, the said fingers sitting snugly inside Baekhyun’s stretched hole. “Then you will come on my cock. Maybe if I am feeling generous, you will come again on my tongue.”

The prince bites back a moan at the image those words paint. Chanyeol’s face between his spread legs is a fantasy he has entertained for months. “It- it is rather unlikely that I will come so many times.”

The corner of his lips turns up in a barely there smirk. “ _ You will. _ ”

The fingers start moving again and somehow, their pace is even more brutal than before. Baekhyun is left a whining mess as every thrust jabs into his prostate, cries rising in pitch the closer he gets to orgasm.

“Look at you.” Chanyeol scoffs above him. “No more than three fingers have you moaning like a brothel whore.”

Baekhyun tips over the edge.

He sees white, he hears nothing and his brain shuts down as his body convulses in long waves of pleasure. Distinctly, he is aware of the still moving digits no matter how hard his insides clamp down on them and it only serves to prolong the high.

Baekhyun has not come this hard and this long in the entirety of his life and  _ this was only on Chanyeol’s fingers _ .

When his mind clears, he finds Chanyeol sitting back, staring while he rubs oil on his hard cock. Baekhyun watches, mesmerized, as the massive thing is coated in an abundance of liquid. He feels floaty and relaxed and perhaps that is why he finally realizes what is happening when Chanyeol situates himself between the prince’s legs and aligns the tip of cock with Baekhyun’s cunt.

“Wait- I need a minute-”

Chanyeol pushes his length inside in one, hard stroke.

Baekhyun’s body betrays him instantly as his insides clench down on the thickness in his cunt and his back arches off the mattress with a long, drawn out moan.

Chanyeol’s hands clamp down on his hips and he pulls out only to slam back in with enough force that Baekhyun’s body moves up the mattress. “Chanyeol- Chanyeol, it is t-too much.”

_ It is not enough. _

“Too much?” Chanyeol grunts, as he starts fucking him earnestly with hard, deep thrusts. “I told you, did I not? If you act like a  _ whore _ , I will treat you like one.”

Baekhyun tries to find words to counter back. He tries to get the brat in him to rise to the surface again with his clever words and teasing remarks.

He fails.

Chanyeol’s large hands holding him down while his wrists are pinned to the headboard as the guard fucks him into the mattress, Baekhyun’s mind shuts down. The only thing he is capable of right now is to moan and cry, pushing his hips to meet the thrusts and whine at every shove against his prostate.

Suddenly, the guard grabs his legs and pulls before setting them over his shoulders, resulting in Baekhyun’s ass to lift off the bed. Hands gripping his full thighs, Chanyeol drives into his cunt mercilessly and the new angle is simultaneously too much and not enough.

His thick cock drags against the prince’s slick inner walls, which desperately try to clamp down every time Chanyeol pulls out. The guard turns his head to leave a trail of bites on Baekhyun’s calf, all the while pistoning in and out of his drenched cunt.

The slick noises combined with the sound of skin slapping against skin is obscene and Baekhyun briefly wonders if Jongin is still patrolling the hallways and if it is possible for the sound to carry so far.

He realizes, with no shame at all, that he would not mind either way. The thought of others knowing how Park Chanyeol has the crown prince tied to his bed while he fucks his cunt is scary  _ and _ exciting.

“Faster… fuck me  _ faster _ .” He cries out at the harsh thrust he receives in response. “I want you to fuck me all the time. I want you to fill me up with your seed. I want-”

Chanyeol leans over, bending Baekhyun’s body in half and without pausing his thrusting, and kisses the breath out of him. It is rather messy and more tongue than lips but the prince doesn’t mind the slightest.

Chanyeol pushes his tongue in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth to match the pace of his cock and Baekhyun is, to his great surprise, stumbling on the edge again.

“Slow d-down, I will- I’m going to-”

To the surprise of no one, Chanyeol speeds up. His thrusts are harsh and purposeful and Baekhyun can only hold back so much. With a cry that echoes around his bedchamber, Baekhyun comes for the second time tonight and the strength of the orgasm is no less than the first one.

His entire body spasms with the force of it but the man above him doesn’t let up. Chanyeol continues to fuck him, chasing his own orgasm and ramming his cock in so hard, Baekhyun’s vision whitens.

When he feels the familiar warmth of semen spilling inside him, the prince sobs in relief. He doesn’t know if he would have been capable of a third orgasm no matter how mind shattering the others were.

He does want it, however. He wants Chanyeol’s cock again even as he feels it softening inside him and decides to try his luck in an hour and convince the guard to fuck him again.

The room feels weirdly quiet now that they are both catching their breaths. Chanyeol lies on top of him and Baekhyun’s legs are still uncomfortably bent.

“Chanyeol?”

The guard doesn’t answer but a moment later he pulls back.

Without meeting his eyes, Chanyeol pulls out of him and sets his legs back on the mattress. His eyes linger on what is undoubtedly Baekhyun’s stretched and leaking hole before he shifts and starts untying the prince’s wrists.

Slowly, dread starts to settle in Baekhyun’s nerves as the guard avoids his gaze but before the panic fully sets in, Chanyeol kisses the insides of his now freed wrists and Baekhyun feels marginally better.

“Wait a moment.”

He whines as Chanyeol gets up smoothly and leaves the bedchamber only to return a moment later with a washcloth and a vial of scented, herbal oil.

“Spread your legs.”

If the prince had his usual energy and he wasn’t fucked into a blissful state, he would have responded with a witty remark but right now, he obediently opens his sore legs and watches as Chanyeol settles down between them.

Gently, and in complete contrast to earlier, Chanyeol runs the washcloth between his legs and over his hole, thoroughly cleaning him up before using the other side of the cloth to wipe the cum from Baekhyun’s stomach and chest.

He still doesn’t look Baekhyun in the eye.

“Chanyeol-”

“Give me your hands.”

Once Baekhyun offers him his hands, Chanyeol uncaps the vial he brought and softly rubs the oil on the prince’s wrists, running his calloused fingers over the red marks left by the belt.

He briefly leaves the room again and when he returns, Chanyeol blows out every last candle until the bedchamber is washed out in the moonlight coming from the open balcony doors.

Baekhyun holds his breath, protest ready on his lips but he is pleasantly surprised when, instead of leaving, Chanyeol joins him in the bed again. He tucks them under the covers and pulls Baekhyun close until the prince is lying on top of him.

When the silence gets almost unbearable and Baekhyun is thinking of what to say, Chanyeol rubs a hand down his back.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun manages not to gasp.

For the fraction of a second, he feels as if he was transported back in time all those years ago, walking side by side with his closest friend. Chanyeol would turn and look at him and say his name with such fondness in his voice, Baekhyun wonders how he did not realize he was already in love with the guard.

“Chanyeol, I-”

“Let me finish.”

Baekhyun nods, the tiniest bit of hope sparkling in his chest.

“Baekhyun, my prince… my friend.” He takes a deep, long breath. “I like you. I have liked you, perhaps longer than you have. All those years I spent in the war, there was not a single day I did not think of you. I wrote you countless of letters-”

Baekhyun tenses.

_ Letters? He never received any letters. _

“I did not-”

“I know that now.” Chanyeol interrupts smoothly. “I only found out recently but none of the letters that we sent out as new soldiers recruited in the army were sent out. Our general thought it would only be a distraction and wanted us to focus on the war. And so, none of the long, weekly letters I wrote reached you.”

“Who was this general?”

It has been a decade yet Baekhyun feels a sharp twist of anger. How dare that man-  _ how dare he _ . Chanyeol wrote him letters that never reached the prince!

“Does not matter. Calm down.” The guard runs a gentle hand down his back. “The point is, I wrote to you for months and did not receive a single word in reply. You can imagine how I felt. I thought you did not care or that perhaps, you moved on. You were only fourteen so it was not hard to imagine you found yourself new friends.”

“I did not! I was miserable for years after you left.”

Chanyeol hums, still patting his back.

“I had no way of knowing that. Imagine my surprise, when I returned to find you had grown into a beautiful man who flirted with anything on two legs.”

“Chanyeol-”

“ _ Let me finish _ .”

His tone leaves no room for argument and Baekhyun falls quiet again.

“I returned and there you were, flirting and laughing in your silk robes and it made me so angry. I was livid out of my mind. And then you saw me and I could see it in your eyes that you wanted me.” He laughs but there is no humor in the sound. “When you asked if I would fuck you, it made me even more mad. I spent years yearning while you did not even bother to respond to my letters but now that I was apparently to your tastes, you wanted me in your bed.”

Baekhyun feels a flicker of hurt at Chanyeol thinking of him that way but he also knows the guard had every reason to.

“All these months have been so hard. The only thing I wanted to do was bend you over my knee and teach you a lesson before I make your cry on my cock but I told myself to resist.” He pauses, his body tensing underneath Baekhyun. “I found out about the letters yesterday when my friend Jongin was in town. His fiancé had not received his letters either. I was going to talk to you today. And then Sehun happened.”

_ The universe has very poor timing _ .

“I thought you slept with him and I can not even tell you how that makes me feel. I…”

“Can I speak now?”

He only receives a hum in response and Baekhyun raises his head to look down at Chanyeol. “When you left, I was  _ devastated _ . It took me so long to go a single day without the burning ache in my chest. When father left for the war and I had all his responsibilities, I was almost glad for the distraction. I spent years working hard and when we won… when the king returned, do you know who is the first person I looked for?”

Chanyeol’s eyes sparkle in the moonlight. “Me?”

“You. I had to seek out your father later and inquire about you. I never forgot my best friend.” Baekhyun sits up until he is straddling Chanyeol’s hips. “The years after the war were like one big celebration. I had worked so hard and so tirelessly for so long, I wanted to just let go for a while. I slept around and abandoned my leathers for silk. I still carried my princely duties but since father was back, I wanted to relax. And then you came back.”

The prince cups the side of Chanyeol’s face. “I wanted to be your friend again but I also wanted  _ you _ . It is fun to tease you and get a rise out of you but there was not a single time when I was not serious about this. I stopped seeing my old lovers and I stopped attending lavish leisure gatherings. I wanted you and only you. I like you, Chanyeol. I like you so much, it is the only thing I can think about.”

Chanyeol kisses him.

It is soft and sweet and Baekhyun melts into the touch, hardly believing this is happening.

They stay awake the entire night, sharing kisses and confessions and Chanyeol makes good on his promise to make Baekhyun come on his tongue.

\------------

Baekhyun smirks to himself as he pulls on the sheer outer robe.

He is not wearing anything underneath except his black, silk trousers and when he tightens the sash to hold the robe close, the sight of his pink nipples under the sheer cloth is distinctly visible.

It has been two years since Baekhyun confessed to Chanyeol and received a confession in return but the fact that they are now together does nothing to deter the brat inside him.

With a high, giddy laugh, Baekhyun sits on the sofa in his parlor and waits for his favorite guard to come fetch him. There is a delegation from a neighboring kingdom visiting today and the prince was told to dress his best.

The confusion on the maids’ faces when he told them he will manage on his own was rather comical but no one can fault Baekhyun for thinking he does look his best like this.

When Chanyeol enters his rooms without a knock, Baekhyun looks up at him with the biggest smile he can muster. “Good morning, my love.”

The guard’s gaze drops when Baekhyun stands up, narrowing on his chest. For a short moment, there is absolute silence before Chanyeol walks over with a  _ growl _ .

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

Baekhyun smiles, tilts his head and places a careful finger on his chin. “My favorite robes. Do I not look good?”

The guard stops before him, eyes sweeping the length of his body before his heated gaze returns to the prince’s feigned innocent face. “You look good enough to eat but why are you not dressed for the arrival of Prince Minseok and his delegation?”

Baekhyun leans in. “I am dressed. This is what I will wear.”

With that, he walks past the stunned guard and makes his way to the door. Just as his hand reaches out to turn the handle, his wrist is pulled from behind and Baekhyun’s back is slammed against the wall.

“ _ You are not wearing that _ .” Chanyeol grits out, mouth so close his breath hits Baekhyun’s lips with every word.

“Why not? You said I look good.”

Chanyeol’s gaze narrows and Baekhyun feels a thrill of excitement. This is what he was after. That look of pure rage on Chanyeol’s face and the promise of what is to come after.

“Baekhyun.” The guard hisses. “Go and change.”

The prince smiles, cock already hard and his empty cunt clenching around nothing. “Make me.”

An hour later, Baekhyun limps his way to the Palace gates in a fresh set of robes that hide every single mark on his body. His back is sore from being so thoroughly fucked against the wall but he does not regret it in the slightest.

The crown prince turns to see Chanyeol’s gaze already fixed on him and no one can tell from his face that he was balls deep inside him only minutes ago.

“I love you.” Baekhyun mouths.

“I love you more.”

END


End file.
